


Di finali attesi e baci inaspettati.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Derek has a soft spot for Eletrka, Derek's t-shirt is a masterpiece, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Peter is less creepy, popcorn and Netflix, spoiler 1x08 MTD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Prompt: Di Derek che finisce The Defenders in un giorno e si dimentica la riunione del branco, di Stiles che si siede sul divano con lui e ride quando vede la maglietta dell’Alpha, di cosplay e baci.





	Di finali attesi e baci inaspettati.

A Julè perchè ho finito una serie tv prima di lui e wow, non pensavo questo giorno sarebbe mai arrivato;  
alle domeniche, ai weekend, che partono una meraviglia e finiscono sempre una merda  
e al sonno, che è la più grande delle opinioni.

 

 

 

Scott bussa alla porta per l’ennesima volta e Erica, dietro di lui, alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Prima ci fa la ramanzina sull’importanza di non saltare  _nemmeno una riunione del branco_  e poi non ci apre?!” chiede stizzito Jackson.  
Scott sta per bussare di nuovo quando Peter Hale apre la porta con un ghigno, dipinto sul volto, che non prevede nulla di buono.

“Cazzo, l’ha ucciso” mormora Stiles, dal fondo del gruppo.  
“Per quanto mi piacerebbe signor Stilinski il vostro Alpha oggi non è disponibile per la riunione. Mi ha detto di dirvi che vi farà sapere quando ci sarà la prossima”  
 _"Pardon_?” chiede Lydia scostando una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi prima di spostare Peter con una sola occhiata e entrare in casa.

Il salotto è immerso nel buio e Peter mormora un vago  _ve la vedete voi_  prima di sparire chissà dove.  
(Prima o poi Stiles si metterà a mappare tutta la casa per scoprire i nascondigli che solo Peter sembra conoscere. Così, giusto per curiosità.)  
L’unica luce presente è quella del televisore e c’è qualcuno che sta definitivamente commentando quello che succede sullo schermo.  
Quando il lampadario centrale viene attivato Derek si alza di scatto, illuminando gli occhi di rosso.

“Peter non è stato abbastanza chiaro quando vi ha detto  _non oggi_?” domanda ma con i capelli arruffati e la maglietta che ha indosso non sembra per nulla spaventoso, anzi.

“Derek..” inizia Stiles, facendosi spazio tra Erica, Boyd e Scott “quello.. Oh mio dio!” quasi squittisce quando si rende conto  _cosa_ indossa e  _cosa_  Derek sta guardando.

L’Alpha lo guarda prima di alzare un sopracciglio:”Quello..?”

“A che puntata sei?” chiede ancora Stiles, mentre gli altri lo fissano sbalorditi.  
“All’ultima, quindi siete tutti pregati di uscire e tornare in qualche altro momento o direttamente in un’altra vita” ringhia prima di tornare a sedersi sul divano, dandogli le spalle.

“Fantastico! Ragazzi penso che sia ora di andare, ciao, è stato bello vedervi” quasi grida mentre gli spinge tutti fuori dalla porta per poi chiudere la porta in faccia a Liam.  
Scott prova a bussare per altri cinque minuti prima di allontanarsi sbuffando, il resto del branco probabilmente sparito dopo nemmeno cinque secondi dalla scenata di Stiles.

-

 

  
“Fammi un po' di spazio Sourwolf, che per colpa della tua stupida riunione mi sono dovuto fermare e non l’ho finita!” mormora Stiles facendosi scivolare di fianco al ragazzo più grande.  
“Non sapevo fossi un fan della Marvel” continua poi, facendo partire la puntata.

Derek lo guarda, fissa la maglietta che indossa e poi di nuovo Stiles.  
“Ho capito ragazzone. Ora passami i popcorn” ridacchia l’umano, gli occhi già fermi sullo schermo.

 

-

  
I successivi cinquantuno minuti sono i più emozionanti della giovane vita di Stiles e non solo perché la puntata è spettacolare e lui ha aspettato due anni,  _due anni_ , per vedere questa serie tv.

Derek commenta ogni cosa e sembra avercela particolarmente a morte con Danny e la sua intelligenza mancata ma Stiles non può dargli torto. Non questa volta, non quando si tratta di Danny Rand e delle sue scelte di vita.  _No signore._  
Ogni volta che inquadrano Eletrka però Derek fa una strana con le mani e a Stiles si scalda lo stomaco perché sembra star contenendo l’eccitazione di vederla sullo schermo.

“Quando avevo tredici anni” inizia ad un certo punto, durante una scena di combattimento “mia madre portò tutta la famiglia a questa fiera del fumetto e mi perse tra le bancarelle dei quelli della Marvel. Ci mise cinque minuti a trovarmi ma era così terrorizzata che mi tenne per mano per tutto il tempo che rimanemmo lì” Derek ride e a Stiles sembra di immergersi in un batuffolo di cotone perché è la cosa più soffice che le sue orecchie abbiano mai sentito “nella fretta di portarmi via non si accorse che avevo in mano un fumetto e quindi finì per non pagarlo. Era uno dei primi volumi di Daredevil in cui compariva anche Eletrka. Siamo tornati lì ogni anno e solo per i miei sedici mi sono deciso a fare un cosplay” la puntata continua a scorrere in sottofondo ma Stiles sta guardando senza davvero ascoltare una parola, perso nel racconto di Derek “e le mie sorelle, anche i miei cugini, avevano tutti queste idee per personaggi giapponesi che non sapevo nemmeno esistessero” si ferma un attimo guardandosi le mani scuotendo la testa “Quando mia zia Ellis mi ha chiesto cosa volessi fare le ho risposto  _Eletkra zia, sarà la versione migliore, al maschile, che abbiate mai visto_. Peter ha riso talmente tanto che è caduto dalla sedia, quando ha sentito cosa avevo detto e mio padre gli ha tirato un piatto in testa prima di tirare fuori le foto di quando lui aveva quindici anni ed era vestito da Regina Elisabetta”

Sullo schermo Misty perde un braccio e scoppiano entrambi a ridere, come se non fosse successo nulla di rilevante.  
   
“Immagino sia uscito un cosplay con i fiocchi, alla fine”  
“Oh si” mormora Derek prendendo una manciata di popcorn dalla ciotola “Ci hanno messo due ore per infilarmi nel costume e tre per farmici uscire ma chiunque, a quella fiera, ha voluto fare una foto con me”

Stiles ride così tanto che finisce per appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di Derek e quando se ne rende conto si muove di scatto per allontanarsi ma la mano del più grande si chiude intorno al suo polso come se lo stesse invitando a rimanere come si trovava pochi secondi prima.  
Stiles non ci pensa due volte scivolare ancora più vicino a lui e lasciare scivolare la guancia contro la spalla dell’Alpha.

-

  
Mancano cinque minuti alla fine della puntata e Derek sta praticamente vibrando contro la sua guancia.

Stiles ad un certo punto, e non si ricorda nemmeno quando precisamente, ha iniziato a disegnare cerchi concentrici sulla coscia dell’altro.  
“Uhm” mormora, come se fosse sull’orlo di singhiozzare.  
“Derek?” chiede quello contro il suo collo.

Sullo schermo Elektra e Matt si stanno abbracciando e guardando così intensamente che gli viene male al pensiero di cosa stia per succedere.  
“È.. so che.. uhm” mormora l’Alpha prima di prendere un respiro e rilassarsi appena sotto il tocco di Stiles “So che è un personaggio ma.. vederla morire di nuovo potrebbe uccidermi davvero” mormora con la voce piccola, come se avesse paura di essere sentito da qualcun altro. Stiles potrebbe vedere il mondo finire in quel momento e sarebbe perfettamente felice perché le dita di Derek si stringono appena di più contro la sua felpa e le labbra si posano sulla sua fronte, come a cercare conforto.

Matt poggia le labbra su quelle di Elektra nel momento esatto in cui Stiles prende il volto di Derek tra le mani e fa lo stesso. Finiscono per continuare a baciarsi durante tutta la scena finale, le dita di Stiles tra i capelli di Derek e quelle dell’Alpha che gli circondano i fianchi.  
Si staccano solo quando i titoli di coda sono quasi finiti e Stiles ridacchia contro la bocca di Derek prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

“Se sapevo che ci sarebbe voluta Elektra e la sua dipartita a farti baciare sarei venuto a vedere la seconda stagione di Daredevil qui..”

Derek alza gli occhi al cielo prima di tirarselo un po' più contro e rivolgere lo sguardo verso la televisione mentre Frank Castle spacca il cemento e incide il suo simbolo per strada.

 

-

 

“Verrò qui a vedere  _The Punisher_ ” gli dice Stiles, quando lo schermo si spegne.

“Puoi venire a vedere anche  _Inhumans_ , se ti va” gli chiede Derek, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra che sono più rosse del solito e Stiles si sente fiero di se stesso per essere stato colui che le ha rese così.

“Ti porterò a vedere  _Infinity War_ ” gli risponde prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

“Lo prende come unappuntamento Stilinski”

“Oh Derek Hale, prima che esca Infinity Waravremo avuto talmente tanti appuntamenti che avrai già perso il conto” afferma puntandogli un dito contro il petto.

“Ci contro” rispondo l’Alpha prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

_Anch’io_ risponde Stiles nella sua mente e già sa che sarà fantastico perché potranno andare ad un sacco di fiere che non ha mai visto e finirà indubbiamente per innamorarsi di questo strano essere mannaro che indossa magliette con su scritto  _I’m not Daredevil_  e, con un po' di fortuna, anche lui si innamorerà di Stiles.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice.  
> Non ho molto da dire, se non che questa storia non è betata, quindi eventuali errori/segnalazion/quello che volete nei commenti o per mp!   
> Se volete farvi un’idea della maglietta di Derek http://www.theothermurdockpapers.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/PunisherDDshirt.jpg  
> Per il resto, buona serata e buona settimana  
> Rei.


End file.
